As Long As You're Mine
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: After the war with Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic goes to the ESUN to offer an Alliance, through marriage to their savior, Harry Potter. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You're Mine

By Ammie Hawk

Summary: After the war with Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic goes to the ESUN to offer an Alliance, through marriage to their savior, Harry Potter.

Prologue

Lady Anne Une, head of the Preventers, walked into the meeting room of the Council of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, which comprised itself of the major leaders of the new world order. Most of the Council members were already assembled, aside from Une they were only waiting for the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft Darlian, and the President himself. She took her spot at the table and prepared to wait. It took less than ten minutes for the other two to arrive, along with three others Une had never seen before.

"Welcome," the President greeted, taking his seat at the head of the table. "Now before I begin this meeting, I'd like to introduce my guests and the reason for this rather impromptu meeting. This is Minister Cornelius Fudge, his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, and his aide Percy Weasley. Now I know that all of you are aware of the wizarding communities scattered throughout the world, Minister Fudge here is a representative sent by the International Confederation of Wizards to negotiate their joining the Earth Sphere Unified Nation."

There were scattered whispers and murmurs throughout the other members, but mostly they were all looking at the Minister curiously.

"Now what this means for us," the President held up his hands for silence, "is the almost total integration of wizarding society into normal society, which I am told has not happened for millennia. Now this will mostly affect our Preventers for the immediate future," he turned his attention to Lady Une. "Trained wizarding specialists will be sent to the Preventers and a new division will be formed to accommodate them. Now this division will consist of the wizards and some of our elite and they will train to handle mostly wizarding disturbances. There will be other small changes as well, including the introduction of classes on wizards into our school systems and the like. But that will be discussed at a later point, once this treaty had been established. Now I will turn the floor over to Minister Fudge who will give more details of this treaty as he was not that forthcoming when he arrived. Minister Fudge."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Cornelius Fudge pushed to his feet.

Fudge went on about what the president had said and went into greater detail on certain matters as they came up. Finally, he came to the terms of the treaty presented.

"Now, before we can implement any of these changes," he concluded, "there is one major request that we of the International Confederation of Wizards must insist on. And it is a deal breaker. We must insist that the most influential figure in our society be joined in marriage to an equally influential member of your society. This is to promote unity and acceptance within both societies. Personally, I would recommend Vice Foreign Minister Darlian as she is well known and influential."

Next to him, Percy began nodding fervently. There were skeptical looks from everyone around the table until finally the girl in question stood.

"If this will promote peace and understanding between our societies," she said with clear conviction, "then I will gladly accept."

"Hem, hem," a girly voice interrupted before anything else could be said, drawing all attention to Dolores Umbridge. "Not to puncture your aspirations, but you might want to take into account that our candidate prefers the company of his own gender, rather than females."

"In that case," the President frowned in thought, "we could always present her brother, Zechs Merquise."

"How about this?" Lady Une cut in. "What if I present this matter to him, as well as the other heroes of our war and see if we can't come up with a suitable candidate?"

"That would be acceptable," Minister Fudge nodded. "However, we will need an answer within the week, so try not to take too long.

888888

The following day, six men, all elite Preventer agents, made their way down the hall to the office of Lady Une herself. They had all been summoned for a special meeting with the top brass, though none of them knew exactly why. When they finally reached their destination, the tall blond among them reached out and knocked briskly on the closed portal.

"Enter," came the call from inside.

With a quick look at each other, they pushed the door open and went in. Behind a large oak desk, Lady Une looked up from her paperwork and motioned for them to take seats in the chairs in front of her. Once they had complied, she rested her elbows on the desk and folded her hands in front of her.

"Thank you for coming gentlemen," she sighed. Before we begin, I want to make sure that you have all been brought up to speed on the wizarding world." They all nodded in the affirmative. "Good. Now, a treaty has been presented by that community to the leaders of the ESUN. We are more than ready to accept the treaty, however, there is one thing we have to do before it goes through. They have requested that an influential member of their society marry an influential member of ours."

"Great," the braided one clapped his hands together. "So have 'em marry Relena and call it a day."

"That was the original suggestion," Une shook her head. "However, it turns out that the candidate they have is homosexual. The council suggested Zechs fill the role. Before you say anything," she held up her hand to stave off the inevitable protests from the tall blond, "I suggested I speak with all of you to choose a better candidate."

"So what you're saying," the small blond of the group interjected, "is that one of us should volunteer to marry a complete stranger, who we may or may not find to be a suitable partner."

"Unfortunately, yes,' she sighed. "My hands are tied on this, the Council has already decided. They expect an answer, and a candidate, within the week. So either the six of you decide amongst yourselves, or the Council will decide for you."

"Thank you, Lady Une," Quatre nodded, "for giving us this opportunity. We will discuss it and have an answer for you in a few days time."

"Very well," she agreed. "You are dismissed."

888888

"What are we going to do?" the former Sandrock pilot sighed once they made it back to the office the four full time Preventers shared, the other two being only on standby.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" the Chinese agent scowled, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "But that's the point, isn't it?"

"We could stop it," the braided teen piped up. "I mean what can they do to us, we're the gundam pilots."

"The only way to stop this is full blown war," Zechs sighed, leaning back in his chair, his arm thrown over his eyes. "Didn't we just fight a war to end the fighting? Besides, while we may know of the wizarding world, none of us are really qualified to fight them."

"So what?" Duo stood up and began pacing. "We just roll over and take it? One of us has to give up our future so the world can have peace?"

"That's why we took on the duty of the gundams," the unibanged teen shook his head. "And that is why we will do so again, all we have to decide is which one of us will make the sacrifice this time."

"The majority of you are seeing someone, two of you each other," the small blond took a deep breath, his sea green eyes falling closed. "I think the duty, this time, falls on mine and Wufei's shoulders."


	2. Chapter 2

As Long As You're Mine

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: You'd know if it was mine…

AN: And now we come to the Fifth Day of Christmas… And sorry folks, I'm killing off a lot of people in this fic, you have been warned.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat rather morosely in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive. He had been sent back to his relatives after the final battle, because his godfather, Sirius Black, had been apprehended, pending trial, thanks to the capture of Peter Pettigrew with the other remaining Death Eaters. Sirius had promised he would get Harry's custody transferred over as soon as it was all over, but it was obviously taking longer than either of them had anticipated.

He rubbed his head in frustration. It was currently just after midnight on July 31st, but unlike other years he didn't feel like celebrating his birthday. He had lost too much in the final battle to celebrate.

The battle had taken place the last day of term of his fifth year at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters had stormed the school, though no one knew how, and had just started attacking. The older students had done their best to protect the younger students, especially members of the D.A. They held their own fairly well, though there were casualties before the Order of the Phoenix had shown up. Among the casualties had been Ron and Ginny, Ernie Macmillan and Michael Connor, the little Creevey brothers, and Luna had died trying to save Neville from Bellatrix but she had been too late anyway, Neville had been tortured into the same state as his parents.

Then there were the Order members. That had been great, they took out more than half the Death Eaters, though they had casualties as well. Tonks and Kingsley had fallen trying to take out Fenrir Greyback, Arthur and Molly Weasley had died taking out the Lestranges, Fred and George had managed to subdue the elder Malfoys before they had been killed by Macnair, Bill Weasley and his fiancé, Fleur Delacour, had both gone down to Dolohov.

After that, Voldemort himself had shown up. He had been looking for Harry, but Dumbledore had stepped in. The battle between them had been fierce, but surprisingly short lived. The aged headmaster just didn't have what it took to take out the Dark Lord.

Once he fell, Harry couldn't take it anymore. With a determination he didn't really know he possessed, he went over and stood before the snake faced bastard. What happened next was still a relative blur, all he knew was that when the dust settled, the most feared dark lord of the age was lying dead at his feet.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It had just turned to twelve thirty. As the numbers shifted, Harry felt something inside him start to shift as well. He doubled over in pain, biting his lip to keep from crying out and waking his relatives. Before he could think of anything else, he fell into unconsciousness.

888888

Vernon Dursley scowled as he watched his wife bustle around their kitchen making breakfast. Not that he minded her working around the house, in fact he thought it was rather sexy. That wasn't the point, however, the point was that the boy was supposed to be doing the chores, giving his aunt a much deserved break.

He had just hefted his massive form to his feet, intent on getting his lazy nephew up, when a knock sounded on the front door. With a snarl, he went and yanked the door open.

"What do you want?" he sneered at the young redhead on the porch, hoping he'd get the message and leave.

"Pardon me, Mr. Dursley," the young man adjusted his horn rimmed glasses, "I'm here in regards to Harry Potter."

"What has he done now?" the obese man scoffed.

"Uh, nothing, I assure you," the redhead shook his head. "I just need him to come with me. There is an urgent matter that needs his attention."

"BOY!"

888888

Harry woke with a start at his uncle's shout. He didn't exactly remember falling asleep, but he must have passed out at some point. Well it didn't matter now. Uncle Vernon was yelling at him, he had to get up now.

With that thought in mind, he launched himself off the bed and into the hallway. He stumbled slightly as he registered the obese man standing at the bottom of the stairs next to the open front door.

"You called Uncle Vernon?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's for you," he snarled. "When you're done, get to the kitchen and do your chores."

"I don't think you quite understand, Mr. Dursley," the young man interjected before Harry could say anything. "Harry will not be returning to your house. Someone will be along for his things shortly."

"Fine, and good riddance," Vernon waved his hand dismissively, and walked back to the kitchen, his mood suddenly lighter.

The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't exactly surprised by his uncle's reaction, but it did hurt a bit to be just dismissed like yesterday's laundry. He shook his head and turned his full attention to the person in the doorway.

"Percy?" he asked, now finally seeing the redhead. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the authority to tell you that," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "However, you are to come with me. I am on orders to take you to the Ministry. The Minister would like a word with you. After your meeting, he has arranged for a safe place for you to stay for the foreseeable future."

"Okay…" the raven haired teen scowled, getting the feeling that whatever was coming was not going to be something he particularly enjoyed. "What about my things? My trunk and stuff?"

"As I told your uncle," the redhead shook his head, "someone will be along for everything shortly. Now, if you'll take my arm, I'll be Apparating us."

"Can I change first?" Harry glanced down at his pajama clad form.

"Oh, right," Percy had the decency to blush. "But I must insist that we hurry. The Minister is waiting for us."

Harry nodded and scurried back up the stairs. He reemerged a few minutes later in some of his better Muggle clothes, he didn't feel like wearing his robes, and his wand tucked into his sleeve. Percy gave him the once over, a small scowl on his face, but offered his arm for Harry to take. The redhead turned on the spot and a moment later the two were gone from number four Privet Drive.

They arrived in the atrium of the Ministry. The place was as bustling as it was the last time Harry had been there. Percy, however, didn't seem to notice all this and began leading him off toward the lifts, bypassing the security desk where he had checked his wand last time. Neither of them spoke as they got into a lift by themselves. They headed up, finally leaving the lift at Level One, where the Minister's office was located.

When they reached the door, Percy knocked briskly and was told to enter. He ushered the raven haired teen inside. Seated behind the desk was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and in front of it was Harry's least favorite person in the world, Dolores Umbridge.

"Harry, my boy, we're so glad you could make it," Fudge greeted him with what he supposed could be called a warm smile, and motioned him further into the room, simultaneously dismissing Percy with a nod. "Won't you please have a seat?"

"Why am I here?" the savior of the Wizarding world asked as he took the seat furthest away from Umbridge.

"I'm so glad you asked," Fudge took his seat once more. "We here at the Ministry and with the full cooperation of the International Confederation of Wizards, have offered terms of Peace and cooperation with the new Muggle government."

"It's about time," green eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Very soon," he chose to ignore the interruption, "we will begin the full integration process to merge the two communities, however, we are sure there will be some reluctance on both sides, so we have decided to arrange an alliance."

"Okay," Harry shook his head. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You, my dear boy, are the key to this alliance," Fudge smiled triumphantly. "You will be wed to a high ranking Muggle within the Earth Sphere."

"And if I refuse?" he raised a brow curiously.

"We have ways of making you cooperate," Umbridge simpered. "It would be in your best interest to agree."

"More to the point, Mr. Potter," the minister silenced her, "it will bring about a peace with the Muggle community the likes of which we have not known for centuries."

"Fine, I'll agree, but," he held up his hand to forestall any comments, "I have a few conditions."

"If you write them down," Fudge nodded placatingly, "we'll take them under advisement."

"No," he shook his head, "you'll do them or you can kiss this treaty and my ass goodbye. You want this to go through, and obviously to do that you need me. So these terms will be met or I'm out."

"You don't seem to realize that you don't have a choice in this matter, Mr. Potter," Umbridge snapped.

"No, you don't realize that you gave me all the power in this room," he looked between the two ministry officials. "You just explained that my getting married is key to this treaty and that if I say no, your treaty kinda dies. So, you will agree to my conditions, or I walk, and there is no power you have that will change my mind, unless you want to go for the Unforgivables, but wait, those don't work on me. So, my terms: You will clear Sirius Black of all charges, and I mean all, no one will come looking for him again; and two: You will put a stop to the senseless Muggle killings, I don't care how, if I hear of even one, it's over. Now, do we have a deal?"

888888

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"We can tell them no."

"If we don't decide, they will. And they've already picked Zechs. I won't let them break up his relationship for something as stupid as this. He is happy. I have no one. It makes sense for it to be me. I will do this. We fought to bring peace. I won't make others suffer again. I will willing to sacrifice myself before, there is nothing different about now."

"But you don't have to be the one to make this sacrifice. I could do it."

"No, Quatre," Wufei sighed. "We discussed this. You have no interest in being with a male. You are not qualified to accept. I don't mind. Besides, I've already done this once before."

"Which is why I feel it shouldn't be you," the blond bit his lip. "You deserve the chance to be happy and find love."

"Quatre, it is highly unlikely that I will ever stoop to that," the former Shenlong pilot shook his head. "Love is just a construct, an idea, one I do not believe in. I will do what is required and make this marriage work. Love has nothing to do with it, so we'll leave it out of the equation. And that is another reason why you are not suited for this. Now, the choice has been made. Let's go tell the others."

"Fine," the other conceded with a bowed head.

With that the pair left the room they had been sequestered in for almost twenty four hours, deliberating their decision. The others had left them to it, none of them felt they had a right to interfere, since they had practically agreed to sacrifice one of their own. They found them, however, in the living room. Zechs was leaning against the wall, glaring out the window, presumably where he had stopped pacing for a change of scenery; Heero was sitting on the couch, with Duo's head resting on his chest, the braided teen sleeping; and finally, Trowa was seating in an armchair, staring blankly into the fire, which was uncharacteristically lit.

Wufei cleared his throat, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"Are we going to war?" Duo asked, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"No," the Chinese teen rolled his eyes. "We have discussed it at length, and I will be accepting all terms of the treaty."

888888

_Evening Prophet_

_INTERNATIONAL PEACE WITH MUGGLES TO BE SEALED WITH THE MARRIAGE OF HARRY POTTER._

_There have been rumors, since the downfall of He Who Must Not Be Named back in June, that the International Confederation of Wizards has been in negotiation with the Muggle Earth Sphere Unified Nations to bring about the total integration of Wizarding society into the Muggle world. For full details see pg 7. However, in a surprise announcement made today by Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, he revealed that Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, and Defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named, has agreed to marry a high ranking Muggle peacekeeper in what is being called a Symbol of Lasting Peace and Unity. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter was unavailable for comment. However, we at the Prophet will be keeping the public informed as the details become available._

* * *

Ammie: Okay, so please don't kill me for killing practically everyone off... Anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
